The Last Person
by Vahkhiin
Summary: She loved him, a man who didn’t really know how to love. Then again, in the end, he married the last person she would have ever suspected. He married…


_

* * *

_

_"When I look into your eyes, it's like falling in love all over again.." - Amanda Arco - _

* * *

_**The Last Person  
**by Ashley_

Do you ever watch the stars at night? The way they shine and twinkle brightly in the dark sky. Have you ever noticed the way the leaves fall down when a strong gust of wind waves across the city? The way the trees ruffle and the people hurry faster as the water drips down from the sky?

Midgar was a city, cold and depressed. Well it was once, but times had changed and colour was beginning to seep in slowly. Was it the change of clothes or the cars? No, it was the faces. The people who now smiled more after the defeat of Kadaj. They were happy if not contented in a way. They had lives, with the daily markets every weekend and the music bands that would play freely in the central city part.

But there was one, who was left lonely. She had a heart of gold, one that always held faith. Though there was one thing that let it all down, and that was _him_. He was her greatest friend. The one of which she had known since the very first days.

_When she was a kid, he was there. _

_When there was a battle, he was there. _

_When she needed a promise, he promised her one._

_When she needed help, he was her savior. _

It was ironic, how the one thing she depended on was also the thing that could hurt her heart the most. There was a saying that made a whole lot of sense; it was _'the ones you love are the ones that hurt you the most.' _That was true, however she didn't want to listen. Every word was a fact. Love. Hurt. It all made sense because the one thing her heart halted for, was also the one thing that broke her heart.

He would never know just how much she needed him. It was hard to watch him all those years. He fell in love with a friend of theirs, Aeris. Though she had given her life for theirs, and now remained somewhere with Zac. Aeris was the first girl he ever felt for of which she thought so. She could always hope, that just somehow he would have loved her too. If only.

Each time he returned back to the bar, she would smile happily and forget about the last time he left. It hurt her deeply, to wake up during the night and hear the roar of his engine as he rode off again. She'd look down at the table at the side of her bed, and there always sat a small note.

_Tifa, I'll be back soon. Cloud. _

So little words, yet they hurt her so much. He would never know that every tear she shed was for him. Her heart had broken this time around, for the note said. Because she loved him, not with her heart, but with her soul and her mind. Every inch of her was in love with him. She loved him more than any woman could love a man. If only he would know some how, if only he would realize. If only, he would love her too.

Her heart had broken, but each time she saw him, it was like her heart would seep back together and form a whole. He would never know just how much she wished for him, for his love. He was a man, who she would always love, until her very last days.

_Tifa, I don't know when I will be back. But someday I will see you again, Cloud. _

He wasn't coming back this time. Not anymore. He had left, almost a month too. It hadn't been that long but it sure felt it. He would always make it a point to return every fortnight previously. Then she would get the chance to see him, if not embrace him just once. She missed that, their friendship. She needed someone to talk too and to help around with the bar. She was a single woman, who tended a bar and took up a mothering role for her two orphan kids.

There had been many others, who would stroll into the bar and make sly remarks about her. She didn't, couldn't even take one look at them and give them a chance, because her heart was for one only. It was for _him._

They had gone through so many things. More things than any normal human would. They were friends, childhood friends who fought side by side in battles, who lived together in a city. Who were separated but were now back again. Then again, he didn't love or however, didn't know how to love. Even with Aeris, he was unsure. Maybe he didn't even love her at all. Maybe, somewhere deep in his heart he was still waiting for someone to love.

Not too long later he returned. Quiet as ever and a little bit more nervous. Of what exactly she wasn't too sure. He seemed more up tight, more quiet around her. Nervous in fact. Did he feel something too? She must be imagining it. Then again, that night when she laid awake in her bed, her door had opened quietly. She shut her eyes quickly and kept still. Why? She didn't know.

At first there was nothing, just his footsteps stopping at the side of her bed. Then not too long later, her blankets were lifted and tucked below her chin. Why was he doing this? She felt his hand retreating, but no footsteps. He was still staring. She was thankful it was night, otherwise he could have seen the deep blush appearing upon her lips.

It startled her at first, when she felt his touch. Was he, brushing the hair away from her face? Before she could react, he was out the door. The click awakening her from her daze. She sat up and looked directly at the door. It wasn't a dream, was it?

He left not too long later, the note clearly shining beside her bed side. This time though, it was different. It didn't have the cold feeling to it, but for once she could actually feel his heart written down in those words.

_Tifa, I need to find one last thing, before I can move on. I won't be long, just a day or two. I'll see you soon. Cloud. _

So he wanted to move on, but with who? Did he want to settle down? Get married, have a couple of kids? Or did he mean, move on as in, just being his usual self? Cloud confused her, it made her mind seek things she never knew she needed. It also made her feel an emotion she had never known to be so wonderful. Love.

"Mumma?" a small touch caused her head to jerk and glance down. The smile escaped her lips when her hazel eyes snatched onto those of bluish green.

She ruffled his blurred blondish brown hair. "Dillon what's wrong?" she asked and picked him up in her arms. Her thoughts would have to wait, because children always came first for her. She could look back on the past again later if she wanted.

This was her son. The one who she carried in her arms. Not an orphan, but her actual official son. One that shared her blood and of which she carried for a whole nine months. Well almost.

"Daddy's teaching Denzel how to fight," his voice was cute and his face was too. A perfect match of both mother and father. But one thing that linked father and son, was their personalities. Both quiet, and introverted. They never talked, unless they wanted too. Although his heart, was much like his mothers. Always ready to love. Always giving hope for even the smallest things.

"Oh really?" she asked with an arched brow.

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

Well, the only person her son didn't have trouble talking too was either herself, or _him _or Denzel or Marlene

She walked up the steps, with his small body against her frame. "Want to help mummy get Rei?" she asked, and turned to the room she shared with _him. _

In the cot not too far away, she glanced down and saw her other son. No less than a month old, but still as small as he was in the very first week. They had named him Reiyh, a name of which she came up with. He had proclaimed that since she did all the hard work in brining him into this world, it would only be fair if she were to name him. She remembered his words. They were sweet, and she was happy to hear that he'd even come to think of such a thing.

"Hello cutie," she placed Dillon down at one corner of the cot and bent further to pick up the baby.

Reiyh was awake, his hazel eyes, much like his mothers, shown through the battered sun filled day as he looked up upon his mother. She smiled warmly at him and sighed. Life couldn't get more perfect than this.

"Mumma," Dillon hesitated to touch her as she carried the baby.

"It's okay," she soothed to Dillon. "I think Reiyh wants to say hi," she smiled and shifted so Dillon could see Reiyh's smile.

Brothers got on like a house on fire. There was no sibling rivalry, rather they had a bond which she had never quite seen before. One that was irreplaceable and possibly stronger than hers and _him. _

She had managed to unbuckle the side of the cot, which resulted in the opening of one side so that Dillon could step down. She hurried them towards the room Denzel and Marlene slept in and stepped back as Dillon opened the door. He clung onto her leg as they stood at the door way, watching Denzel learning how to fist fight. It had been his want, to learn how to fend for himself.

She watched each move _he_swiftly moved as he taught Denzel how to fight. It was Denzel's choice. To learn how to fight, so that he could protect himself when he was in the streets.

_He _halted his teachings and stared warmly at her. "Let's take a break Denzel," he murmured and the boy nodded and retreated.

"I see Dillon came to get you huh," _he _smiled and picked up Dillon in his arms.

"I wanted mumma to see you fighting daddy," he said happily.

_He _nodded. "Yeah, but then again mumma's seen me fight more you know."

Dillon nodded, "Like that story you told me last night?"

Story? What story?

"Yeah, that story."

_He _leaned over and pressed a small kiss to the infant's bald head."Mmm.." he hummed.

Dillon squirmed down and rushed over to Denzel who went back to talking to Marlene. There was something about older kids that edged him.

"Two beautiful kids," _he _said, "No wait, four."

She smiled. "Yes, two of yours and two that in a way are ours too."

"Two of ours," _he _corrected. "and two who have been there since the first time we kissed."

She couldn't resist but to lean in and touch her lips to his warmly. "Yes," she mumbled with a smile. The baby still evident between them as he curled his arms around both of them.

Forehead to forehead they glanced down at Reiyh and smiled. "He's perfect you know," he said, "Just like Dillon is too."

"I know," she rolled her eyes, "You've said that a few times now."

"Perfect like you."

Her heart soared with warmth each time he declared his love for her. All was not lost, he loved her, he always had. Even through the times she thought he loved someone else. His heart had always loved her the most.

"I know that too Mr Strife," she mumbled.

"I prefer Cloud, Mr Strife makes me sound old," he replied.

She arched her brow, "Is that a hint of sarcasm I hear?" she asked.

"For you to laugh only though," he added and smiled.

As for Cloud, he did move on, and he did settle down. He got married, and had children.

But with the last person she would have thought of.

Herself. Tifa Lockheart.

_**Ahh I'm sure I had some of ya thinking Tifa had fallen in love with someone else.. guess you were wrong.. it's CloudTifa all the way. hehe. Hope you liked my one little one shot.. Was working on my english assignment, then this little snippet came into mind and just couldn't resist.. Review and let me know what ya think. I love to know what you thought.. or if you don't like it, then well.. Don't flame me **_


End file.
